


Fire Bunny

by sesshoukid



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Kind of Pokemon Gen 8, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshoukid/pseuds/sesshoukid
Summary: Josie hasn’t seen Hope all day and goes looking for her. She finds her playing Pokémon Sword or Shield.A/N: It’s short but Cute. I have an idea for a second part, let me know if there is any interest.





	Fire Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to TheOriginalBIbred and JoMikealson

Josie wanders around the school looking for her girlfriend. She hasn’t seen Hope all day and that’s a bit rare for *Josie* not to see Hope throughout the day. Especially since it’s the weekend. 

After checking Hope’s room, her dad’s office, the lounge, the Library, and various classrooms, Josie decides to go check out in the Clubhouse.

That’s exactly where she finds her elusive girlfriend. Who is playing a video game? Josie doesn’t often see Hope play video games, so she’s a bit taken aback by the sight, especially since she’s at the *Clubhouse* playing.

Hope is lounging on the couch and is so absorbed in whatever she’s playing that she doesn’t hear Josie walk up to her at all until Josie says, “Hey, Babe! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

Josie couldn’t suppress her giggle when Hope startles, yelps, and nearly jumps a foot into the air off the couch. While Hope tries to gather her bearings from Josie’s sneak attack, Josie leans down and presses a kiss to Hope’s temple before wrapping her arms around Hope in a loose hug.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself. You looked so adorable sitting there playing your game. You didn’t even notice, so I thought it was the perfect opportunity to startle the Great Hope Mikaelson,” Josie apologizes and explains.

Hope, finally settled, looks up at her girlfriend in awe. She couldn’t believe she was so focused that she didn’t hear Josie. Also, Josie is absolutely gorgeous and Hope is so unbelievably in love with her that Hope is just at a loss for words.

After a few minutes of silence, Josie looks down to see what Hope was playing and saw that it is Pokémon. That confuses her even more because she couldn’t remember a time Hope ever talked about Pokémon. She quickly saw, however, because Hope was in the Party Menu, that one of them is named Josie.

“Babe? Why are you playing Pokémon? And why is one of them named after me?”

Hope’s face flushes slightly and she shyly says, “I thought it looked interesting… And because you’re my Fire Bunny.”

Josie blushes *hard* and ducks her head. She has no idea what to say, but she knows she doesn’t dislike the nickname in the slightest. She’s about to cover her face when Hope cups her chin, lifts her head, and gives her a soft but deep kiss.

When Hope pulls away she asks, “Do you want to see her? She’s absolutely cute, just like you are.”

Hope doesn’t even wait for a response before she’s pulling up the info on what turns out to be her Scorbunny and showing Josie. Josie can tell Hope is really excited about it and smiles softly at her, feeling more relaxed and happier than she has in awhile. 

“I love you, Hope. I would be thrilled for you to show me. I would like to cuddle with you and watch you play for awhile, if that’s okay?”

“Absolutely! Nothing would make me happier right now. I love you too, my Fire Bunny.”


End file.
